Smart or connected televisions (TVs) may receive data from data networks such as Internet networks that allow a viewer to not only access broadcast digital content, but also receive multimedia content. In addition viewers without Smart TVs can access additional content via a smart phone or tablet. With the proliferation of connected TVs and wireless communication devices such as smartphones and tablets, content or network providers now have a plethora of avenues for distributing media including programming, advertisements and interactive content.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.